


ThanksgivingPrompt1/2017

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: You’re allowed to bring a plus one to your girlfriend’s family’s house for Thanksgiving and I feel left out because I have no one to talk to and oh, is that your girlfriend’s brother?





	ThanksgivingPrompt1/2017

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Thanksgiving prompt. Cuz I felt like it. There's another one tomorrow morning. :)
> 
> Make sure to stay tuned for my 12 days of Christmas prompts, ending on Christmas eve! Feel free to message me prompts for Christmas and I'll write them!  
> Thx for reading! :)

“Are you sure they want me to come?”

“Yes, Octavia. Lexa said I could bring you.” Clarke replied, beginning to walk up the driveway.

“Fine.” Octavia tugged the hem of her dress down slightly. “Let’s go.”

Suddenly the air was far too warm, and she wanted to just take off her coat.

Clarke rang the doorbell and almost instantly Lexa was there.

“Hi! I’m so glad you both could make it.” Lexa said, kissing Clarke.

“Thanks for inviting us.” Octavia said awkwardly, handing over the bottle of wine Clarke insisted they bring.

“No problem.” Lexa said. “Come in, dinner’s in ten.”

Octavia stared in awe as Lexa ushered them in, hanging their coats in a gigantic closet.

The house was huge. Like the living room was probably the size of Octavia’s entire apartment.

“Everyone’s in the kitchen.” Lexa said. “You can go in there, or you can chill in the living room.”

Octavia’s palms started sweating. The kitchen would be a good place to start, right?

She followed Clarke and Lexa into the kitchen, where they were met with the eyes of Lexa’s relatives.

“Look who’s here?” Lexa said, beginning to introduce Octavia to everyone.

“This is my dad, Gustus.” Lexa began. “This is my stepmom Indra, my sister Anya, my cousin Aden.”

“Hi.” Octavia offered, waving weakly. Parties were not her thing.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Octavia said, hoping to clear up some of the silence.

“No problem.” Anya said, taking some plates out of the cabinet and bringing them into the dining room.

A few minutes more of the awkward tension, and dinner was ready.

“Come on.” Clarke whispered to Octavia. “It’s okay. They like you.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.” Clarke grinned. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Indra looks like she’s about to kill me.”

“Believe me.” Clarke waved Octavia on.

The dining room was even nicer than the living room, candles lighting the table.

“I bought them special.” Lexa smiled at Octavia as she caught her glancing at the candles.

As they sat down Octavia could see an empty seat right across from her. But before she could ask who it was for, the front door opened.

“Lincoln!” Gustus called.

Lexa smiled. “That’s my brother. You’ll like him.”

Octavia could hear footsteps heading into the room and looked up when a large figure entered.

“Sorry. There was traffic.” Lincoln said, taking a seat at the table next to Indra.

Octavia could feel Lincoln’s eyes on her, although she wasn’t sure if he was staring her down or just glancing quickly.

“Lincoln, this is Octavia.” Lexa said.

“Octavia. Nice to meet you.” Lincoln smiled.


End file.
